Lydia de Beacon Hills
by Zarbi
Summary: Comme tout les lieux liés au Surnaturel, il y a une Tueuse de Vampires à Beacon Hills, Californie. Comme bien d'autres, la notre aime bien les bad boys surnaturels.
1. Chapitre 1 - Cela devient intéressant

**Lydia de Beacon Hills**

* * *

 **Réclamation** : Je ne possède pas Teen Wolf, ni Buffy contre les Vampires.

 **Note de l'auteur** : L'histoire commence au début de la saison 1 de Teen Wolf et bien longtemps après la saison 7 de Buffy contre les Vampires. L'histoire ne tient pas compte des saisons comics 8 et 9.

 **Résumé** : Comme tous les lieux liés au Surnaturel, il y a une Tueuse de Vampires. Comme bien d'autres, la notre aime bien les bad boys surnaturels.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – On ne va plus s'ennuyer**

* * *

 **Beacon Hills, Parking du magasin**

Elle s'ennuie. Cleveland était marrant. Mais elle avait exaspéré tout le monde là-bas. Et à Beacon Hills, il y avait des signes du surnaturel et notamment la présence de loups-garous. Mais elle n'a trouvé que de vieux signes indiquant la présence d'une meute mas elle avait disparu, il y a plus de 10 ans avec l'incendie de leur maison dans les bois. De plus, le Néméton semble être plus une légende qu'une réalité.

Mais cela pourrait bien changer. Scott McCall a été attaqué dans les bois et son aura comme son odeur ont changé. Est-ce qu'il pourrait être devenu un loup-garou ? Il faudrait qu'elle l'examine plus sérieusement. Il aurait été victime d'une attaque de bête sauvage. Il s'en est vite remis. Mais elle ne doit pas attendre la prochaine pleine lune, sinon elle aura un gros problème sur les bras.

De plus, la famille Argent, célèbre famille de chasseurs de loup-garou, est revenue en ville. Il y a 10 ans, ils étaient là. Leur héritière Allison est très belle, intelligente et très bien entraînée semble-t-il dans le maniement des armes. Sa démarche le montre bien. Elle fera probablement une très bonne matriarche et comme certains de ses sœurs le pensent, une très grande Tueuse.

Mais à Beacon Hills, il n'y avait rien de bien probant sur une vie surnaturel. C'est calme comme dans la plupart des endroits sur Terre.

Son petit ami Jackson Whittemore, capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse, est allé louer « N'oublie jamais » à voir au chaud chez elle et plus si affinité. Elle attend dans la voiture où elle prend des selfies tout en écoutant de la musique. Et d'un seul coup l'action commence.

Dans le magasin, un cri retentit, les étagères de vidéo tombent les unes sur les autres et la lumière s'éteint brutalement. Elle reconnaît la voix. C'est celle de son petit chéri. La vitrine du magasin explose quand quelque chose la traverse. Et juste après au-dessus de la voiture où elle est assise, une forme saute au-dessus. Et elle court très vite vers les bois. Elle a reconnu un loup-garou, probablement un alpha. Elle aurait dit un puma si elle ne connaissait pas les loups-garous et leur allure. Et il y a une odeur de sang dans le magasin. Il y a des morts et ou des blessés.

Elle se saisit de la trousse de premier secours dans la boite à gants, elle vérifie que son téléphone est bien dans sa poche et elle court vers le magasin. Elle découvre le vendeur égorgé et son petit ami avec les jambes coincées par les rayonnages tombés sur lui.

Elle ne va pas courir dans les bois non armée (juste un poignard bien caché) contre un loup-garou alpha prêt à tuer. Elle prévient la police d'une agression à la vidéothèque et plus. Elle prend sa trousse de secours et elle trouve le vendeur égorgé et son petit ami coincé sous une étagère et assommé. Pas trop amoché. Elle prévient de nouveau la police pour dire qu'il ya un mort probable et un blessé.

Elle raccroche et elle entend les sirènes de la police approcher. Jackson se réveille et lui demande d'une voix faible

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Tu as été témoin d'une agression par un animal. Je crois que c'était un puma. Tu as eu de la chance, les policiers vont te libérer de ces étagères. Est-ce que tu as mal ? Les secours vont t'examiner.

La vie devient intéressante à Beacon Hills pour Lydia Martin.


	2. Chapitre 2 - La famille Argent

_**Chapitre 2 – La famille Argent**_

* * *

Lydia cherche son loup-garou homicide. Mais il y a d'abord le lycée.

C'est l'anniversaire d'Allison Argent qui a 17 ans. Lydia lui a préparé une très belle surprise dans son casier avec plein de ballons dans son casier qui sortent lorsqu'elle l'ouvre. Scott est présent et l'invite :

\- Pour ton anniversaire, Je t'invite à sécher toute la journée. Pour célébrer ton 17e anniversaire, je t'invite à faire une première de ta vie : sécher les cours toute une journée.

Alors Lydia qui a vu de loin les ballons, s'avance et dit :

\- Quelle charmante idée, le plus mauvais jour de l'année. Scott, Allison. Je vous rappelle que ce soir, c'est la réunion parents-professeurs. Alors la première chose que les professeurs demanderont est : Où est Allison ? , Où est Scott ? On ne les a pas vus de la journée. Et en plus, aucune excuse. SI vous voulez voir cette magnifique journée, tourner au grand désastre : sécher aujourd'hui, c'est la chose à faire.

Après un instant de pause, elle dit :

Je vous emmène en cours de chimie, on nous y attend tous les 3. Et puis, je vous demande entre nous d'être gentil avec Jackson aujourd'hui, il a bien failli être tuer hier soir à la vidéothèque par un puma.

Au lycée, Stiles à la pause du déjeuner lui demande

\- Mon père m'a dit que tu avais échappé de peu à une agression par un gros animal au vidéo club. Il m'a parlé d'un puma es-tu sur que c'est un ?

Elle lui répond de manière affirmative et définitive :

\- Stiles, j'ai vu un puma et je te le prouve en lui montrant la vidéo qu'elle avait tournée où on voit le loup-garou alpha.

Elle lui montre et Stiles répond comme si c'était pour lui faire plaisir ( _Elle sait bien qu'il en pince pour elle, mais elle ne lui a jamais laissé la moindre opportunité_ ) :

\- Mouais, un puma.

Et vu son air, elle comprend que Stiles connaît les loups-garous et en a reconnu un. Donc son meilleur ami Scott en serait bien un. Elle s'en doutait, mais elle ne voulait pas le voir. C'est le moment de se réveiller. Comment a–t-elle pu rater cela ? Et en plus, c'est bientôt la pleine lune. Elle va falloir qu'elle prenne des mesures pour éviter des meurtres ou pire une épidémie de lycanthropie.

Elle revient à la légende locale de la maison incendiée, celle des Hale, il y a 10 ans qu'on lie à des loups-garous. Les archives du Conseil montrent que Beacon Hills est un grand centre pour les loups-garous. Ils en disent la raison. Mais cela n'intéresse pas Lydia pour l'instant. C'est la chasse qui l'intéresse. Bien sûr, elle n'informe pas son Observateur qu'elle estime être un crétin complet, même si c'est un de ses professeurs. Le druide local pourrait répondre à quelques questions. Mais c'est un druide, on repart avec plus de questions que de réponses.

* * *

 **Foret entourant Beacon Hills, Californie, USA, Fin d'après-midi**

Elle est un peu mieux armée qu'hier soir. Mais près de la maison incendiée, elle voit la tante d'Allison, Kate accompagnée de 2 hommes bien baraqués. Elle est arrivée la veille et a déjà fait sensation en ville. Le plus intéressant est qu'ils sont bien armés : Arbalètes de chasse, poignards et gros pistolets et surtout les carreaux brillent bien. C'est de l'argent de l'avis de Lydia. Les Argent sont à la chasse au loup-garou. Donc elle va les suivre de loin discrètement. Elle est une tueuse de Vampires. Mais la chasse au loup-garou est la spécialité des Argent depuis la Bête du Gévaudan au moins. Il existe ainsi des familles spécialisées dans la traque des loups-garous. Une des plus célèbres est la famille Calavera qui habite à quelques heures de route dans le Nord du Mexique.

Ils se dirigent vers la maison incendiée et d'après ce qu'elle comprend, ils vont parler à un certain Derek. A son avis, cela sera une discussion musclée. Arrivée aux ruines de la maison qui tient encore bien debout, ils pénètrent en force et elle entend des bruits de bois cassé. Elle arrive à l'entrée de la maison et se met juste à coté en tendant grande les oreilles pour écouter ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Inutile de se dévoiler s'ils ne font que casser quelques planches. Mais elle entend une discussion. Kate provoque ce Derek dont ils parlaient auparavant _en injuriant sa sœur morte_. Elle entend une bagarre et 2 corps tombent à terre. Elle se décide à entrer et à intervenir.

En y allant, elle sort son épée à 2 mains qu'elle tient seulement de sa main droite et de sa main gauche, elle tient sa dague en argent au cas où il y aurait un loup-garou présent. Elle voit que Kate a le dessus sur l'homme grâce à son bâton électrique. Cet homme est à terre et c'est un loup-garou, probablement un bêta qui s'est transformé partiellement comme elle peut s'en apercevoir. Par compte, les 2 costauds qui accompagnent Kate sont à terre et ils commencent tout à juste à se relever.

Elle entend Kate dire :

\- Celui-ci s'est bien développé. Je ne sais si je dois le tuer ou ... le lécher.

L'homme à terre lui répond :

\- Comme il y a 10 ans avant de tuer ma sœur et toute ma famille.

\- Pour tes parents, j'en suis en partie responsable. Mais pour ta sœur, moi et toute la famille Argent n'y sont strictement pour rien. Elle n'était pas là.

Alors Lydia dont la rentrée n'avait été constatée par personne intervient et le son de sa voix prend par surprise tout le monde :

\- Bonjour à tous. Les hommes qui sont à terre, n'essayez pas de vous relever et pour vous Mlle Kate Argent, vous vous éloignez de 2 pas du loup-garou. Vous vous appelez comment d'ailleurs ?

\- Derek Hale.

\- Tu devrais ranger cet attirail, tu risques de te couper petite fille, dit Kate.

\- Je sais parfaitement m'en servir. J'aime bien utiliser la nuit pour percer les cœurs et couper des têtes et en faire de la poussière.

Personne ne saisit son allusion à part Kate qui se demande si elle a bien compris. Son visage exprime une sorte de stupeur.

Lydia continue en disant :

\- Je vois que Kate commence à savoir qui je suis. Vous êtes les spécialistes des loups-garous et moi je suis celui des vampires. Donc je viendrai ce soir rencontrer la famille Argent et surtout sa matriarche. Nous nous rappellerons des codes des familles de chasseurs ensemble et nous établirons un modus vivendi voire même un plan sur la chasse à l'alpha tueur. D'ailleurs, je pense que M. Derek Hale n'est pas cet Alpha.

\- Non, c'est un Bêta, dit Kate qui se demande comment cette petite jeune fille en sait autant sur la famille Argent et a une épée a l'air d'être bien lourde pour ses fragiles épaules.

\- Je suggère que tout le monde quitte cette maison. Je crois qu'elle appartient à quelqu'un et je ne veux pas avoir de poursuite pour violation de propriété et je pense que vous aussi.

Le dénommé Derek crie :

\- **JE SUIS ICI CHEZ MOI** alors vous partez ou je porte plainte chez le Shérif contre vous. Tout le monde dehors.

\- Ce que nous allons tous faire, rétorque Lydia. Mais auparavant, j'en profite pour vous dire Mlle Argent que je rendrais visite à la matriarche du Clan Argent ce soir. J'aimerai que vous soyez présente Mlle Argent ainsi que l'héritière. Il est bon qu'on se présente mutuellement et qu'on établisse un modus vivendi entre nous et après un arrêt qui semblait très long à tous entre Tueuse et Chasseurs.

\- Et si je vous dis de ne pas venir, rétorque Kate.

\- Je viendrai de toute façon et vous vous expliquerez avec votre belle-sœur et votre frère. Je ne suis pas femme à me laisser à marcher sur les pieds. Il est temps d'une petite piqûre de rappel sur la hiérarchie des forces qui combattent la nuit et ce que vous avez vous 3 besoins. Je teins à préciser, messieurs que vous êtes aussi invités. Vous n'oublierez pas non plus d'inviter l'héritière à notre petite discussion de ce soir. Et maintenant, veuillez partir, j'ai 2 mots à dire à notre loup-garou, ici présent.

Et sur ces paroles, Lydia dégage la porte et va dans un coin de la pièce pour laisser sortir Kate et ses hommes. Elle a toujours son épée à la main et Derek en profite pour se révéler se demandant qui elle est et ce qu'elle veut.

Après s'être entretenu, le groupe de Kate avait quitté la maison et s'est éloigné. Elle se retourne vers Derek et lui dit :

\- Je ne sais pas si vous savez vous vous maîtrisez les nuits de Pleine Lune. Je vous conseille de prendre des mesures car si vous attaquez et tuez quelqu'un ces nuits là. Vous ne verrez pas une autre pleine lune. Cela sera moi ou les Argent qui s'occuperont de vous. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui.

\- Sur ce, je vous laisse M. Derek et j'espère vous revoir un meilleur jour. Au revoir M. Hale.

Derek se sent obligé de dire :

\- Au revoir Mlle, Mlle Comment ?

\- Vous le saurez bien vite.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Discussion

_**Chapitre 3 – Tueuse et Chasseurs se rencontrent**_

* * *

 **Beacon Hills, Californie, USA, Début de soirée**

Lydia sort de la maison de Derek ruminant de sombres pensées. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lancer cette invitation, cette invitation forcée. Elle va falloir qu'elle abatte de nombreuses cartes qu'elle aurait aimé garder pour elle un certain moment. Mais elle a le sens de la hiérarchie surtout lorsqu'elle est au sommet ou juste à coté. Et une bonne entente permet d'éviter de nombreuses confrontations entre les combattants de la nuit.

Bon, elle va falloir qu'elle dise à son Observateur qu'ils sont un dîner ce soir et voir si le druide local veut bien venir aussi. Ne pas oublier de venir en uniforme de Tueuse. Les Tueuses de New York étaient passé par là. On est plus à Sunnydale où on va à la chasse en habits de sports ou de travail.

Première chose à faire, on rentre à la maison. On téléphone à son observateur pour lui parle du rendez-vous. Puis en marchant, elle se rappelle que ce soir c'est la rencontre Parents-professeurs. Donc elle va falloir y aller en tout début de soirée ou alors … on verra plus tard.

C'est ce qu'elle fait quand elle rentre à la maison. Résultat comme elle pensait, elle se fait engueuler par son observateur qui est aussi professeur au lycée et qui doit être avant 20 h au lycée pour la rencontre où beaucoup de parents l'attendent.

RDV à 18 h 30, et elle a peu de temps pour se mettre en uniforme. Depuis Cleveland, elle ne l'avait quasiment pas mis. A Beacon Hills, il n'y avait rien. Seule la recherche du Néméton l'occupait un peu. Pas de vampires. Des loups-garous qui se tiennent tranquilles et font leur truc de loup-garou dans leur coin et n'agresse personne la pleine lune. Pas de démons, pas d'autres créatures sauf peut-être un Wendigo Le calme absolu. Elle en avait conçu un fort dépit qu'on l'ait viré de Cleveland car elle énervait tout le monde.

Elle s'habille et sa mère est très étonnée de la voir sortir comme cela et bien armée visiblement. Son observateur l'attend dehors dans sa vielle caisse pourrie. Disons qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord sur qui utilise le tout-terrain blindé. Donc celui-ci reste le plus possible au garage et il pourrait utiliser mieux ses indemnités d'Observateur en ayant une voiture digne de son statut pour ce qu'en dit Lydia.

En à peine 10 minutes, ils sont chez les Argent et Lydia sort de la voiture en soupirant. La soirée va être pénible.

* * *

 **Domicile des Argent, Beacon Hills, Californie, USA, Début de soirée,**

La famille Argent est en émoi. Ils sont revenus à Beacon Hills car ils pensaient que des loups-garous fous ou agresseurs y étaient de retour. Et il faut s'en débarrasser. De plus, Kate et les hommes ont trouvé Derek Hale, le dernier survivant de la famille des loups-garous Hale. Mais surtout, ils ont trouvé une Tueuse. Et cela n'est pas normal, il n'y a aucune activité vampirique dans la région : Trop de loup-garou probablement, les 2 espèces ne s'aimant pas du tout.

Et cette Tueuse arrive tout à l'Heure et il veut rencontrer l'Héritière qui n'est pas au courant. Donc il va falloir l'informer quelques minutes avant qu'elle arrive.

Alors Kate monte à l'étage et trouve Alison dans ses devoirs et après avoir frapper au chambranle, elle entre dans la chambre et dit :

\- Allison, tes parents et moi, on te voudrait te parler au salon.

\- De quoi, s'exclame surprise Allison et aussi un peu inquiète en son for intérieur car elle craint qu'ils parlent de sa relation avec Scott McCall.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas comme cela, nous allons te révéler un secret de famille. Maintenant, dit Kate.

\- Oui, maintenant dans moins d'une demi-heure, une autre personne te l'apprendra autant qu'on te le dise auparavant. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne te l'a pas dit avant.

Allison se lève inquiète et suit sa tante Kate dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée où tout est installé pour accueillir du monde pour un petit apéritif.

\- On reçoit quelqu'un s'exclame Allison.

\- Oui, et on doit discuter avant qu'ils arrivent car ta présence a été requise et tu seras la seule à ne pas à savoir de quoi on va parler, dit sa mère.

Puis son père continue :

\- On va te révéler un secret de famille. Kate nous a reproché de ne pas te l'avoir dit, il y a plusieurs années. Bon, je commence et merci de ne pas m'interrompre jusqu'à que je te dise as-tu des questions ?

Puis sur un soupir, il commence :

\- Les Argent soit une très vielle famille d'origine française. Nous sommes très connus dans certains milieux. Comme tu le sais, pour vivre, nous sommes marchands d'armes et nous avons toutes les licences pour cela. Mais notre vraie mission depuis des années est la chasse aux loups et surtout aux loups-garous.

\- Les loups-garous n'existent pas, réplique aussitôt Alison.

\- Oh si, ils existent bel et bien et pour ton information : les vampires et les démons aussi, mais cela ne nous occupe pas ici. Les Argent ne s'intéresse qu'aux loups-garous avec notre devise : Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent. Pour les chasser, nous les chassons avec un code. Et le responsable des meurtres notamment au club vidéo est un loup-garou.

Kate intervient à ce moment pour dire :

\- Nous soupçonnons fortement que ton petit ami, Scott McCall, soit un loup-garou. Il aurait été transformé après avoir été mordu dans les bois par le loup-garou tueur.

\- C'est complètement ridicule.

\- Non, c'est très probable dit sa mère. Nous attendons la prochaine pleine Lune pour en être sur.

\- Après m'avoir dit que les loups-garous, les vampires et les démons existent et qu'est ce que vous vouliez me dire ? Je parie que c'est au sujet des extra-terrestres, nous venons d'une autre étoile.

\- Désolé, nous sommes des humains de la Terre. Nous ne savons pas pour les extra-terrestres. Nous voulions te dire que le Clan de la famille Argent est gouverné par une matriarche ? C'est à dire moi. Et toi Allison, tu as été entraîné à me succéder. Nous ne t'avons rien dit car nous voulions que tu aies une enfance et une adolescence normale. Mais l'heure est venue de te révéler notre secret de famille. Tu es appelé à diriger un des plus importants groupe de chasseurs de loups-garous des Etats-Unis. Nous allons t'apprendre à négocier avec nos alliés et parfois avec nos ennemis et surtout à savoir qui ils sont, leurs points forts et leur points faibles. Et on va commencer dans quelques minutes à rencontrer les chasseurs de vampires et une de leurs Tueuses qui a exprimé le désir de te voir, dit sa mère.

\- La Tueuse est quelqu'un que tu connais. C'est une jeune fille, une lycéenne. Pour savoir qui c'est, dis-toi qu'elle est la fille la mieux habillée du lycée, la plus charismatique, souvent la reine du lycée ou celle qui pourrait le devenir si elle le voulait, souvent très intelligente, cultivée.

\- Celle qui correspond est Lydia Martin, mais c'est impossible.

\- Cheveux blonds vénitien, yeux verts et un bon mètre 60, est-ce que c'est elle ?

\- Oui.

Et là-dessus, on sonne à la porte

\- Eh bien, elle sonne à la porte.

Kate va ouvrir la porte et se pousse. Mais Allison remarque qu'elle n'invite pas les personnes à entrer et elles entrent. A cause des vampires qui ne peuvent entrer dans une maison sans être inviter par les occupants légitimes de la maison.

En tête entre Lydia, son amie du lycée, mais elle est habillée en tenue noire avec une sorte de gilet pare-balles ou plutôt une armure, épée lourde écossaise dans son fourreau, une dague, 2 pieux en bois et une arme à feu dans un holster, lampe de poche de type maglite, grenades de divers genres à la ceinture, un poignard de combat et une arbalète non armée à son bras. Si elle la rencontrait dans la rue habillée comme cela, elle aurait peur.

Mais derrière, une personne encore plus improbable, le coach, professeur d'économie et entraîneur de l'équipe de Lacrosse, l'honneur du lycée. Comme d'habitude, habillée comme un as de pique. De la part de Lydia, elle s'étonne qu'elle laisse passer cela. Et ensuite, un homme qu'elle a rencontré dans la rue et en le voyant ses parents grimace. Mais Allison ne sait pas qui est-il.

Lydia dit :

\- Bonsoir et merci de nous recevoir. Je suis venue en uniforme de combat pour bien montrer qui je suis réellement : la Tueuse de Vampire en charge de Beacon Hills et de tous ses alentours, en gros tout le Nord de la Californie.

\- Je vous présente ceux qui m'accompagnent.

\- Vous connaissez tous, mon Observateur, que tout le monde appelle Coach. Il est aussi professeur d'économie et entraîneur dans notre grande équipe de Crosse. Comme vous le savez, c'est ce soir la réunion professeur-parent au lycée et il doit être là-bas dans moins d'une heure. Donc à cause de lui, notre réunion sera brève.

\- Puis elle désigne, le dernier invité. Je vous présente le Docteur Deaton, vétérinaire de notre ville et aussi druide. Il travaille avec le Conseil des observateurs aussi pour toutes les questions de magie. Mais vous connaissez les druides dit-elle de manière fataliste.

Deaton la regarde de manière sévère.

\- Je suis ravie d'être reçue par la Famille Argent, grande chasseuse de loups-garous. J'aimerai bien savoir ce qui amène à Beacon Hills ?

\- La réapparition des attaques de loup-garou après 10 ans d'absence.

\- Je sais, j'ai vu la fin de l'attaque dans le magasin de vidéo d'hier soir où le vendeur a été tué. Comme j'étais peu armé surtout pour le loup-garou, je ne l'ai pas poursuivi dans les bois. Mais c'est un mâle alpha.

Le Docteur Deaton intervient alors :

\- Le shérif Stilinski m'a demandé mon avis professionnel. J'ai reconnu Les morsures de loup-garou. Mais je lui ai répondu qu'il devait demander un avis plus professionnel. Mais je pensais que cela pouvait être les morsures d'un puma. Je pense qu'il va attendre les résultats de l'autopsie soit pour me relancer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Donc nous avons quelques jours.

Tout le monde l'a écouté de manière attentive. Mais Allison le fait de manière très surprise. Les affirmations de ses parents ne sont pas une plaisanterie ou de la folie. Soit c'est un énorme coup monté, mais pourquoi ? Soit c'est malheureusement la vérité. Donc le mieux est d'écouter attentivement avant de dire quoique ce soit.

\- Bon pour bien commencer nos relations, nous sommes tous d'accord sur qui est chacun : Chasseurs, Tueuse, Observateur et druide.

\- Oui répond tout le monde sur différents tons.

\- Bon, continue Lydia. Chacun connaît le rôle de l'autre. Pour l'instant, c'est vous les Argent qui sont chargés de la traque de loup-garou meurtrier.

\- C'est notre rôle.

\- Nous sommes là pour apporter de l'aide si nécessaire. Etes-vous d'accord ?

\- C'est le cas dit Mme Argent, Tout ce que nous vous demandons est d'ouvrir l'œil.

\- D'accord, dit Deaton. Mais, je pense que vous devriez faire participer Allison si vous la destinez bien au rôle de matriarche de la famille Argent.

\- L'organisation interne de la famille intéresse seulement la famille. Mais si elle veut participer à la chasse, elle est la bienvenue.

Allison intervient

\- Je vais vraiment chasser le loup-garou ? Et qu'est ce que c'est cette accusation que Scott McCall mon petit ami soit un loup-garou.

\- Je suis désolé de te dire que c'est probable dit Lydia. On en sera vraiment sur à la pleine Lune.

Puis le coach dit :

\- En résumé, la famille Argent chasse ce loup-garou meurtrier. Lydia et moi, nous vous aidons si vous le demandez mais si Lydia le trouve, elle le tue et vous avertir qu'elle l'a fait. Dans ce cas, vous vous occupez du nettoyage. Les Tueuses ne le font jamais et je déteste faire cela. Bon ce n'est pas tous cela, si vous avez des questions à me poser vous me trouverez à la réunion parents professeur où je serai ravi de répondre à toutes les questions concernant Allison et l'économie. Pas sur Lacrosse puisqu'il n'y a pas d'équipe féminine.

Le coach se lève et dit :

\- A tout à l'heure et il quitte la maison des Argent.

Juste après, Lydia dit :

\- Vous savez où trouver mon Observateur ainsi que le Dr Deaton. Je vous laisse mon numéro de portable, mon adresse et mon mail. De toute façon, Allison les a. Si vous allez à la soirée prof-élèves, vous pourrez parler à ma mère, elle est au courant de mes activités. Au revoir à tous, A demain Allison, n'oublie le devoir d'anglais.

A la sortie de cette réunion, panique à cause d'un animal et M. Argent tue un puma sur le parking du lycée. On en conclut que l'animal qui a perpétré toutes ces agressions mortelles a été tué. Beacon Hills soupire : fin du cauchemar.


	4. Chapitre 4 - Un loup-garou au lycée

**Chapitre 4 – Un loup-garou au lycée**

* * *

 **Lycée de Beacon Hills, Beacon Hills, Californie, Lendemain,**

La nuit a été très agitée pour Allisson. Elle a compris beaucoup de choses sur sa famille. Mais les loups-garous et les vampires qui sont des êtres qui existent réellement, ce n'est pas normal. Mais ses parents, le prof, le véto et Lydia ne s'inquiètent pas car tout cela semble normal pour eux. Ces parents sont dangereux et Lydia l'est encore plus. Elle a très bien vu ses parents avoir peur d'elle ainsi que Kate. Elle pense :

– _Je dois faire des recherches sur les Tueuses de vampires. Car d'après ce que j'ai compris, Lydia n'est pas la seule Tueuse existante._

Au matin, tout le monde parle du puma tué sur le parking du lycée à la fin de la réunion parents-professeurs. Serait-ce cet animal qui a causé les morts de ces derniers jours ? La police le croit. Mais Allison a eu un compte-rendu hier soir et ce matin et elle a exigé tous les détails car elle sait qu'on va lui poser pleines de questions. C'est le cas et elle ne peut voir Lydia avant le déjeuner. Mais comme d'habitude, il y a plein de monde à sa table. Heureusement, lorsqu'elle s'approche, Lydia dit à ses copines autour de la table :

\- Mesdemoiselles, je dois discuter en privé de choses que vos chastes oreilles ne sont pas prêtes à entendre. Et elle fait des signes de les renvoyer puis elle indique à Allison le siège à coté d'elle.

\- Je crois qu'on doit discuter de choses entre filles. Et vu ta tête, tu as de nombreuse chose à me demander.

\- Qui est-tu vraiment ?

\- Lydia Martin, élève de lycée de Beacon Hills en classe de seconde Mon QI est de 180. Je parle couramment 6 langues et je suis déjà des cours universitaires en mathématiques. Je suis la reine du Lycée de Beacon Hills. Je suis aussi une Tueuse diplômée de vampires. Je peux battre tous les records du monde dans presque toutes les disciplines, je peux battre en duel tous les champions d'escrime et je suis ceinture noire dans tous les sports de combat. Je guéris facilement d'une blessure mortelle. Ah, n'oublions pas, j'ai 2000 sœurs à travers le monde, des Tueuses dont bon nombre sont plus fortes que moi. Mon objectif est la médaille Fields et de tuer un maître vampire ou un démon majeur avant mes 21 ans et de vivre assez vieille pour que je suis grand-mère. Voilà qui je suis. Et toi Allison qui es-tu ?

\- Lycéenne de seconde dont les parents sont marchands d'armes. Et c'est tout.

\- C'est ce que dit l'ancienne vice championne cadette des États-unis de tir à l'arc à la poulie. Tu es marquée par mes sœurs aînées comme une des potentielles les plus prometteuses, c'est pourquoi j'en sais autant sur toit.

\- Comment ça une potentielle ?

\- Avant de devenir Tueuse, tu es une potentielle, une jeune fille qui peut devenir une Tueuse si elle répond oui à l'appel. Mais vu ta famille, on a laissé ta famille t'entraîner, il va falloir que tu suives un enseignement, voire un entraînement. Je dois à dire qu'à Cleveland, lorsqu'ils ont su que tu arrivais à Beacon Hills, ils m'ont demandé de t'informer sur tout ce monde, mais il pensait que tu savait presque tout. Il va falloir s'entendre avec tes parents pour ta formation. Au minimum, tu es la future matriarche de la famille Argent et grande chasseuse de loups-garous. Pour les Tueuses, notre grande sorcière nous l'interdit sauf si un loup-garou commette des massacres et celui qui nous occupe à Beacon Hills est dans cette catégorie.

\- Attends tous ces morts sont dus au puma qu'a tué mon père hier ?

\- Ton père a tué un puma dans le parking. Mais un puma dans un parking près d'un grand établissement bruyant, cela est étonnant. Je parie que quelqu'un a obligé ce puma à y être. Un puma tué, la population est tranquille jusqu'au prochain meurtre. Comme tes parents, je crois que ce loup-garou a déterminé ces cibles.

\- Tu es la seule Tueuse ici.

\- Oui, mais il ya des équipes à Los Angeles et San Francisco et plus loin à Seattle. Il y a aussi une tueuse à Portland. Bref si cela tourne mal, je peux avoir dans la journée une dizaine de Tueuse, 4 à 5 sorciers.

\- Et cette accusation sur Scott, mon petit ami, qui serait un loup-garou.

\- C'est très probable. Il a été blessé lors de la nuit de pleine lune dans les bois par un animal sauvage et depuis, il est extrêmement brillant à Lacrosse. Alors qu'avant il est tout juste moyen. Le coach pensait qu'il allait le nommer peut-être Capitaine de l'équipe.

\- Je pense que tu te trompes.

\- De toute façon en dehors de la pleine Lune, les loups-garous ne sont pas dangereux sauf si tu les attaques. S'ils se contrôlent bien, ils sont beaucoup plus forts qu'un être humain, des griffes au bout des doigts, guérissent des blessures beaucoup plus vite et tome très peu malade. Bref comme une Tueuse qui n'a pas de griffes.

La discussion se poursuit pendant toute la pause déjeuner sur les Tueuses, les Chasseurs et les loups-garous et un peu aussi sur les Vampires.

* * *

 **Maison des Argent, début de soirée,**

Allison a décidé que son petit ami Scott McCall n'est pas un loup-garou et donc qu'il n'est pas dangereux pour elle, ni elle pour lui. Scott est entré en secret dans sa chambre, ils se bécotent. Mais il s'en va par la fenêtre lorsqu'il attend Kate appeler Allison :

\- Allison, je pense qu'il est temps de te parler de certains secrets de famille qui pourrait bien te concerner.

Alors, Scott repart par là où il est entré par la fenêtre. Mais il écoute le début de la conversation et il entend juste les mots: Bête du Gévaudan.

* * *

 **Lendemain, Lycée de Beacon Hills,**

Allison veut de nouveau discuter avec Lydia. Elle veut savoir ce que savent les Tueuses de la Bête du Gévaudan. Lydia l'invite à sa table mais avec les autres. Lydia doit continuer son rôle de reine de lycée. Mais elle voit bien qu'Alison veut lui parler en privé

Après le repas, elles s'éloignent ensemble vers le parking. Lydia l'amène à sa voiture sous le prétexte de chercher quelque chose.

\- Que sais-tu de la bête du Gévaudan ? Qu'en sait les Tueuses ? demande Allison

\- La bête du Gévaudan qui terrifia le Gévaudan et tout le massif Central en France au milieu du XVIIe siècle. On ne sut jamais ce qu'elle fut réellement. Les Tueuses de l'époque auraient dû y aller. Mais elles sont mortes avant de pouvoir y aller ou alors elles étaient trop loin. On a eu à cette époque une série d'Asiatiques et d'américaines du sud. Je sais que les Observateurs et leurs équipes de choc y sont allés et que c'était un loup-garou. Leurs équipes n'ont irne trouvés ou ont été massacrées. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. Mais il me semble que la famille Argent y est mêlée d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- C'est ce qu'a fait ma tante Kate. Elle m'a parlé de ce que je croyais cette légende. Il semble qu c'est une de mes ancêtres Marie-Jeanne Vallée qui l'a tué avec une simple pique d'acier. Mais elle m'a montré une image d'elle. Et on s'est aperçu à ma grande surprise et à cela ma tante, qu'elle est mon portrait craché. On aurait dit moi en habit du XVIIIe siècle français. Elle est à l'origine des matriarches dans les familles des chasseurs.

\- J'avais compris qu'une matriarche des chasseurs devait être réellement mère biologique ou adoptive.

\- Donc tant que je n'ai pas d'enfant, je ne serai pas matriarche.

\- Il faut que tu poses la question à ta mère ou à ta tante ? Car je n'en sais pas plus. Jusqu'à récemment, les familles des chasseurs s'occupent des loups-garous et les Tueuses des vampires.

\- Il y a des vampires à Beacon Hills ?

\- Pas de trace récente.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Ceci est une bonne question et je n'ai pas de réponse. Pour moi, j'énervais tellement tout le monde à l'école de Cleveland qu'ils m'ont renvoyé à la maison sous un prétexte quelconque. Mais un Alpha tueur, cela compense. Un tout petit peu, mais quand même.

* * *

 **Stade du Lycée** ,

Vu l'air furtif de Stiles qui annonce une grosse bêtise généralement ( _Eh oui, Lydia connaît bien le béguin de Stiles pour elle et l'a bien étudié pour ses relations avec les garçons et elle donc elle connaît cette altitude. On prépare une grosse bêtise et très probablement avec Scott et comme c'est probablement un loup-garou, il vaut mieux surveiller cela de loin_ ). Elle le suit et elle voit qu'il retrouve Scott sur la pelouse du stade.

Elle voit Stiles faire porter un moniteur cardiaque à Scott puis lui ligote des les mains. Puis il lui lance des balles de crosse et rapidement Scott perd un peu le contrôle. Lydia voit les ongles se transformer en griffes. Ce Qu'elle lavait cru voir pendant le match de cross est vrai. Scott est un loup-garou qui n'a pas encore vécu sa première pleine lune. Il sait le risque, mais pas assez. Il va falloir qu'elle intervienne. Mais au passage, cela pourrait être très utile pour l'éducation d'Allison. Il y a encore quelques jours avant la plaine lune. Elle voit Scott défaire ses liens et elle voit au lien un Jackson les observer. Mais les études n'attendent pas et elle va falloir monter quelque chose avec Alison et Scott et voire s'il doit mettre Stiles dans la boucle, cela pourrait être une bonne idée. Pour Jackson, depuis la vidéothèque, ils sont en froid. Mais elle ne sait pas s'il faut relancer, attendre ou tout arrêter.

* * *

 **Une salle de cours, Lycée Beacon Hills, Plus tard dans l'après-midi,**

C'est un cours d'économie avec son Observateur. Mais il a aujourd'hui, Scott dans le collimateur. Lydia ne se rappelle plus s'il lui a fait part de ses soupçons sur le fait que Scott est un loup-garou. Elle réfléchit avec sa moue habituelle,

 _\- Oui elle lui a dit._

Et elle entend le moniteur cardiaque de Scott.

 _\- Ce crétin de Stiles a oublié de le retirer. Il n'en rate pas une._

Mais elle voit que Scott est sur le point de se transformer. Lydia se tend prête à intervenir Le Coach, son Observateur a vu quelque chose ne va pas et s'éloigne de lui et d'un seul coup, elle entend le moniteur revenir à a normale. Allison vient de prendre la main de Scott. Il se calme et redevient pleinement humain et un jeune adolescent en pleine santé et complètement amoureux de sa copine. C'est pas mignon tout cela, se dit en souriant Lydia.

Dans le parking, elle voit de loin une altercation entre Scott et Stiles et quelques garçons de Terminale. Elle commence à se rapprocher pour le cas où Scott se transformerait un loup-garou. Mais le professeur Harris arrive avant elle et gueule. Résultat Scott et Stiles vont en retenue. Bon, il faut s'occuper d'urgence de Scott. Mais cela attendra demain si possible dans la matinée et cela serait bien en présence d'Allison et de Stiles. Il est temps de mettre les points sur les i et de savoir qui est le patron ou plutôt la patronne, elle. Cela ne les changera pas.

Mais la nuit va être bien différente de celle reposant auquel elle a le droit et qu'elle espérait bien avant les nuits de pleine lune si proches.

* * *

 **Maison des Argent, Soirée,**

Lydia accompagnée par Jackson qui se remet difficilement de l'agression dans le magasin vidéo arrivent chez Allison qui semblent très impatiente. Elle est tendue quand soudain son portable reçoit un SMS. Allison le lit et demande :

Est-ce que vous pouvez m'amener au lycée ? Scott est coincée là-bas car la voiture de Stiles est là-bas et il a décidé de la réparer par lui-même.

D'accord, répond en soupirant Lydia qui se lève et fait signe à Jackson de faire de même et de l'accompagner. Ils vont tous les 3 au Lycée

* * *

 **Lycée de Beacon Hills, Soirée,**

En arrivant au lycée, personne ne voit Scott ou Stiles. Jackson qui conduit, klaxonne mais personne n'apparaît. Alors Alison sort de la voiture et dit :

\- J'entre dans le lycée, pour voir où ils sont. Attendez-moi, je ne serai pas long.

\- Sois prudent dit Lydia et Jackson.

\- Je vois que les amours reprennent dit Allison.

Lydia et Jackson se regardent et éclatent de rire alors qu'Allison entre dans le lycée chercher Scott et Stiles, mais surtout Scott.

Mais Lydia sent des odeurs qu'elle n'aime pas. Il y a peut-être un loup-garou en chasse autour. Jackson gare sa voiture et Lydia voit la jeep de Stiles. Ils sortent de la voiture et s'en approchent. Elle est en mauvais était et ils remarquent de coups de griffes sur le capot. Lydia comprend que c'est l'œuvre d'un loup-garou. Jackson se précipite vers le lycée et Lydia le suit se demandant si c'est une bonne idée. Mais elle sait que tout renfort est à plusieurs heures. Non à moins de 5 mn, elle a oublié complètement les Argent.

Elle sort son portable et appelle la maison des Argent. Mme Argent décroche le téléphone Elle dit :

\- Lydia Martin à l'appareil. L'alpha est au lycée et en chasse. Je suis à a poursuite, mais je suis mal armée. Venez nombreux et bien armés et vous pourrez l'avoir. Bonne chasse et elle raccroche aussitôt. La sienne vient de commencer.

Elle s'aperçoit aussitôt qu'elle a oublié de dire qu'Allison était là aussi. Elle ne va pas rappeler. Elle suit Jackson qui entre dans le lycée et elle voit comme Jackson le loup-garou dans un couloir. Alors Jackson décide de jouer le chevalier protecteur : la chose la plus stupide à faire d'après Lydia. Elle peut s'occuper de ce loup-garou mais avec Jackson dans les pattes cela devient presque mission impossible. Mais la cible est trop tentante.

Elle sort sa dague en argent ( _un peu léger pour un alpha tueur, pense-t-elle_ ) et pousse Jackson en lui disant :

\- Jackson ? Tu es gentil de me protéger. Mais c'est à moi de le faire. Tu as devant toi, un des tueurs les plus redoutables, un loup-garou alpha, tu n'as aucune chance face à lui surtout que tu n'es pas armé. Par contre, pour moi, c'est une proie. Ces chances sont très faibles et si j'avais un revolver ou un fusil avec des balles d'argent, il serait mort.

Mais d'un autre couloir, elle entend les voix de Stiles et de Scott en train de discuter. Le loup-garou les attendu aussi. Il se dirige ers eux, mais il voit soudain Lydia se précipiter vers lui avec une petite épée un peu trop brillante à son goût et il a bien compris le mot Argent. Il se dit qu'il y a trop de monde et préfère fuir. Il réussit à garder quelques mètres de distance. Elle ne réussira pas à la rattraper et il fuira dans les bois en sautant d'arbre en arbre pendant que Lydia le cherche au sol avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'il était en hauteur. Quelques minutes, après les chasseurs Argent se déploient aussi dans la forêt, mais ils ne trouveront pas de trace du loup-garou pour savoir qui et où il est.

Ce qui fut le plus marquant est de voir Lydia sortir de la forêt ½ heure après avec une bordée de jurons digne des meilleurs marins pris dans la tempête.

Les autres lycéens étaient très étonnés de voir la plus belle fille du lycée et la plus distinguée avec un tel langage.

Scott demande doucement à Allison.

\- Est-ce que Lydia savait ce qu'elle poursuivait ? Elle n'avait aucune chance.

\- Un loup-garou ne fuit pas devant une proie, mais devant un chasseur. Ma famille est bonne dans la chasse aux loups-garous. Mais Lydia les surpasse complètement.

Scott hoquète de surprise.

Lydia a très bien entendu ce murmure et se dirige vers eux. Elle dit :

\- Scott et Stiles on doit se voir demain pour parler de la condition du loup-garou à Beacon Hills. Allison tu es cordialement invité. Ta formation commence.

\- Les loups-garous n'existent pas, dit Stiles d'un air pas convaincu.

\- C'était quoi ce soir ? Et Scott est quoi maintenant. Elle voit l'air farouche de Scott.

\- Ne nie pas, j'ai vu tes magnifiques griffes cet après-midi et tu perdrais toute épreuve de force avec moi, tu n'es qu'un louveteau. Et un alpha, c'est l'entraînement du matin pour moi. Très rares sont les loups-garous qui pourraient me battre.

\- Alors tout le monde rentre chez lui et dort bien car une dure journée nous attend.

\- Au revoir et bonne nuit.

Et sur ces mots, Lydia retourne à sa voiture et lorsqu'elle est arrivée.

\- Est-ce que je ramène certains ?

\- A part Allison qui rejoint sa famille dont la plupart se sont dans les bois en espérant relever une trace qui aurait échappé à Lydia, tous se précipitent vers la voiture de Lydia qui est la seule voiture à fonctionner.

Mais prévenu par les voisins du lycée à cause de toute l'agitation, la voiture du shérif se pointe. Ils voient la famille Argent avec des armes de chasse et tous je jeunes adolescents. Il sort de sa voiture alors qu'une autre voiture arrive.

Il arrive devant la voiture des jeunes :

\- Bonsoir à tous, puis-je savoir à quoi est dû tout ce rassemblement.

Lydia répond avant tous les autres :

\- Une bête sauvage et d'après ce qu'on a tous vu un gros loup s'est introduit dans le lycée. Scott et votre fils étaient restés car il voulait réparer leur voiture. Lorsqu'ils o'ont vu, ils se sont réfugiés dans le lycée et le loup a attaqué le concierge d'après e que j'ai compris. Il a appelé à l'aide vous shérif, amis pas de communication, puis Allison car son père et ses mais sont des grands chasseurs et il a réussi à les avoir. Nous sommes arrivés juste avant les Chasseurs alors qu'on pensait qu'ils étaient devant nous et nous avons tous vu ce loup dans les couloirs du lycée.

\- Vous savez qu'il n'y a pas de loup dans cette partie de Californie.

\- Sauvage, mais il y a des réserves et il y a des particuliers qui en élèvent sans avoir le droit. Cela serait une raison pour lequel il n'a pas peur des hommes répond Allison du tac au tac.

\- Mouais dit pas convaincu le shérif. Il continue :

\- Vous pouvez partir. S'il ya un gros loup dans le coin, rentrez chez vous directement. Lydia, tu déposes Stiles directement à la maison. Et toit fiston, dès que tu y aies, tu m'appelles sur mon portable à partir du fixe de la maison. _Comme cela, il sera sur qu'il y est_.

La voiture de Lydia partit et le shérif regagne sa voiture pour sortir le fusil à pompe, le revolver de police sera insuffisant contre un loup et appelle des renforts.

Un gros loup d'origine inconnue rode dans les bois près du lycée. Il a grièvement blessé le concierge.

La nouvelle se répandit très vite en ville. Mais le lycée rouvrit ses portes à l'heure normale le lendemain. Mais tout autour, il y avait des voitures de polices avec des policiers tenant ostensiblement des fusils à pompe et certains nombres de chasseurs avec leur gros fusil de chasse. Une grande chasse était prévue ce week-end.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Scott loup-garou

**Chapitre 5 – Le loup-garou Scott**

* * *

 **Lendemain matin,**

Le lycée est entouré de policiers et de chasseurs bien armés. Du grillage posé hâtivement entoure le lycée. Il est censé le protéger contre les loups. Beaucoup de parents accompagnent leur enfant et leur ont interdit de renter tout seul. Ils doivent être accompagnés par eux ou en bus escortés par des voitures de police. Certains parents parlent de les envoyer quelque temps ailleurs avec ou sans eux.

Mais Scott et Stiles ont peur car Lydia connaît leur secret et elle n'a pas peur des loups-garous qu'elle décrit comme une proie. De plus, les chasseurs de la famille d'Allison lui obéissent sans discuter. Qui est-elle ? Elle est partie un an dans une école à Cleveland. Que faisait-elle dans l'Ohio ? Elle est en revenue encore plus insupportable plus physique, première en EPS, mais refusant obstinément d'intégrer toute équipe sportive. Et cela malgré le fait qu'elle pourrait avoir facilement d'études sportives pour une bonne université et vu ses notes pour une très bonne université. Sa réponse, sans sports, je peux avoir toute université dont j'ai envie avec toutes les bourses nécessaire, alors pourquoi je m'embêterais avec le sport. Je laisse les bourses sportives à ceux qui en auront besoin.

Cela va être l'heure de savoir qui est vraiment Lydia : La fille canon du lycée qu'ils connaissent depuis la maternelle et dont Stiles est amoureux depuis ou est-elle une autre personne depuis son pensionnat de Cleveland où elle est partie si brusquement.

A la fin du cours d'économie, Le coach appelle Scott et Stiles à son bureau. Et dit :

Messieurs, vous avez un Rendez-vous ce matin et cela aura lieu dans mon bureau. Veuillez me suivre. Mlle Argent et Mlle Martin nous y attendent.

Quoi, le coach est au courant se dit Scott..

Tous les 3 arrivent au bureau du coach, où Allison et Lydia les attendent assises. Lydia leur indique les 2 autres chaises pendant que le coach referme la porte et s'assoit derrière son bureau.

Le coach commence :

\- Bon, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Nous sommes tous là pour parler de Scott comme étant un loup-garou.

\- Vous plaisantez, dit en riant forcé Scott.

Lydia se lève à moitié et tend le bras au-dessus de Stiles _Qui ne rate jamais une occasion de s'asseoir à côté de la belle Lydia._ Elle prend l'avant-bras de Scott et appuie fortement. Elle lui fait très mal et les griffes sortent des mains.

\- Magnifiques griffes de Loup-garou est le commentaire de Lydia qui relâche le bras de Scott.

Puis en s'adressant à Allison,

\- Je te parlerai des griffes de loup-garou, c'est très intéressant. Scott nous fera une magnifique démonstration en se retournant vers Scott avec un magnifique sourire qu'il trouva carnassier.

Stiles commence à s'enfoncer sur son siège en se demandant où il est. Lydia qui sait que Scott est un loup-garou et qui le considère comme un joujou ou un accessoire de beauté ou plutôt d'accessoire de cours pour Allison, la petite amie de Scott. C'est comme si elle formait sa remplaçante. Très très effrayant surtout que les profs sont au courant. Un loup-garou, c'est bien. Plusieurs loup-garou, c'est effrayant. Mais Lydia considérant les loups-garous comme des jouets ou des proies, cela est horriblement effrayant. Et il se demande s'il ne rêve pas ou s'il n'a pas changé de dimension sans s'en apercevoir.

Lydia arrête de jouer avec Scott. Je te rappelle notre position officielle, le loup-garouisme ou Lycanthropie est considéré comme une maladie dont on ne peut pas guérir pour l'instant mais qu'on peut contrôler. Je suppose que tu connais les méthodes, dit le Coach.

\- Contrôle ou potion Tue-Loup, répond Lydia.

\- Arriver à contrôler son loup, cela prend du temps. Bien qu'il paraisse que l'ancienne famille des loups-garous de Beacon Hills, les Hale, avaient trouvé une méthode simple. Mais pour la potion, je ne sais pas où on peut la trouver à part San Francisco et LA.

\- Le druide peut la faire. Donc Scott, si tu n'arrives pas à te contrôler les nuits de pleine Lune, tu vas voir ton employeur, le Dr Deaton. Tu lui en parles. Il sait comment le faire en théorie, dit Lydia d'une voix plus basse.

\- Sinon, comment te contrôle-tu ? demande le Coach

\- En m'enchaînant dit Scott d'un air très gêné.

\- Et qui est ton gardien des Clefs ?

\- Euh quoi ?

\- Celui que t'enchaîne au crépuscule et t'enlève les chaînes après l'aube.

\- C'est moi Coach, dit Stiles.

\- Stiles en gardien des clefs, j'ai vu nettement pire.

\- Gardien des clefs ? dit Stiles.

\- Celui qui s'assure que le loup-garou dont il a la charge ne s'échappe lors des nuits de pleine Lune et ne tue personne, dit le Coach.

\- Fonction honorable, dit Lydia.

\- C'est réservé à ceux qui veulent devenir des loups-garous, complète Allison.

Stiles se sent confus. Tout le monde en connaît plus sur les loups-garous que lui et Scott malgré toutes leurs recherches sur Internet. Mais dans quel Univers sont-ils ? Scott a peur, il ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Allison en connaît autant sur lui, normal elle vient d'une famille de Chasseurs. Mais le Coach et surtout Lydia en savent beaucoup plus qu'eux et ils n'ont pas peur des loups-garous et même pour Lydia les considère comme des jouets. Cela n'est pas normal, pas du tout.

Mais la conversation continue. Le coach dit à tous :

\- La pleine lune est pour bientôt et je ne veux pas d'autres loups-garous, ni de meurtres sauvages dans les bois ou en ville. Nous avons assez de ce loup-garou tueur, un Alpha. Scott et Stiles vous montrerez à Lydia et à Allison si elle le veut ce que vous faites pour contenir en pleine Lune.

\- Pendant que j'y pense, tu m'as dit que Derek Hale est en ville.

\- Exact, il est retourné à sa maison familiale à moitié en ruine dans les bois et la tante d'Allison a confirmé que c'est un loup-garou, un bêta. Les Hale sont réputés pour avoir une méthode de contrôle du loup. Donc il faudrait le contacter après la pleine Lune, conclut le coach. Et toi, Scott tu parles à ton employeur le vétérinaire de la potion Tue-Loup. Tu lui dis que tu viens de ma part et de celle de Lydia.

\- Où passes-tu tes nuits de pleine lune ? demande Lydia à Scott

\- Chez moi dit-il très mal à l'aise.

\- Donc nous viendrons après les cours, vérifier tout cela avec Stiles, dit Lydia. Puis en s'adressant au Coach

\- Pardon, est-ce qu'ils ont entraînement de la crosse ce soir ?

\- Pas ce soir. Donc vous pouvez faire tout cela et je crois que je viendrai aussi.

\- Oui, mais je travaille chez le vétérinaire.

\- Bien, cela sera 19 h 30. Tu seras chez toi à cette heure.

\- Pas avant 20 h, au moment où Maman prend son service à l'hôpital cette semaine.

* * *

 **Peu après,**

Scott a choisi de se promener à pied pour se calmer. Stiles l'accompagne et essaye de le calmer. Bon qu'Allison sache qu'il est un loup-garou et comment se comporter, c'est presque normal vu sa famille. Mais que Lydia et le coach le sache aussi et en connaisse plus qu'eux sur les loups-garous, quelque chose ne va pas du out.

Stiles demande :

\- Mais comment Lydia a réussi à faire apparaître tes griffes, demande Stiles

\- Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas savoir. Moi ce que je veux savoir et quel jeu joue Allison avec Lydia.

Et là-dessus, il frappe un arbre dont il arrache un bon morceau d'écorce.

Tout en récriminant de manière indistincte et buvant une bouteille enveloppée de papier kraft suivi de Stiles à 2–3 m, ils tombent sur Unger et Reddick. Ils tentent de voler la bouteille. Mais Scott montre ses yeux jaunes et il jette la bouteille contre un arbre et la bouteille se casse. Les 2 préfèrent fuir.

Je crois que la potion Tue-Loup du vétérinaire serait une bonne idée vu comment tu es, dit Stiles.

\- Tu crois cela.

\- Ca ne coûte rien de demander et d'essayer. Comme tu l'as dis et Lydia et le Coach en savent plus que nous sur les loups-garous.

\- De toute façon, je dois y aller travailler. Je vais lui demander pour la potion. Et si elle existe, comment cela marche.

\- Allez, je t'emmène au travail.

 **Clinique vétérinaire du Dr Deaton, Beacon Hills, Californie, USA,**

Scott arrive énervé à son travail. Tout le monde en sait plus que lui sur la condition de loup-garou et personne ne pense à lui apprendre ce qu'il ne sait pas. Il y a Allison, Lydia, le Coach et maintenant son employeur, le vétérinaire, le Dr Deaton serait un druide et connaîtrait plein de choses sur les loups-garous. Alors là, il se dit qu'il est dans la quatrième dimension. Mais il doit lui poser la question.

Dès qu'il le voit au travail, il lui dit d'une manière agressive :

\- J'ai appris que vous êtes un druide puissant et que vous savez plein de choses sur les loups-garous.

\- Et qui a vous dit ces sornettes ? dit-il en souriant.

\- Le Coach et Lydia. Et je dois vous dire que je viens de leur part.

\- Elle en manque pas une, elle comme d'habitude, dit-il en grommelant.

Scott est très surpris par cela.

\- Elle m'a dit que vous aviez les moyens de ne pas me transformer en loup les nuits de pleine Lune.

\- Donc, tu es un loup-garou comme je le pensais. Stiles se mord la langue, il en a trop dit.

\- Exact, je suis un loup-garou et c'est ma seconde pleine lune bientôt.

\- Et ?

\- Lydia m'a dit que vous aviez une potion de contrôle pour les loups-garous.

\- Oui, elle existe, je sais la faire. Elle n'empêche pas la transformation mais tu gardes le contrôle de ton loup. Tu n'es plus une bête sauvage carnivore à la recherche de chair fraîche à manger.

Scott sent une coulée de sueur froide dans son dos à cette idée.

\- Bon le gros problème poursuit le Dr Deaton et ce que ne sait pas Lydia, est que je n'ai pas de potion prête pour l'instant et que je n'ai pas tous les ingrédients pour la faire. Il faudrait au moins 4 jours pour en avoir. Donc comment as-tu fait à la dernière pleine lune ?

\- Je me suis enchaîné et Stiles a gardé les clefs pour la nuit.

\- Stiles en Garde-clef Très drôle, rit doucement le Dr Deaton.

\- C'est pas drôle. Surtout pour toi poursuit d'une voix ferme le Dr Deaton. Sinon, on a la solution de t'assommer de médicament, mais ce n'est pas recommandé du tout car le loup n'a pu s'exprimer et tu passeras un très mauvais mois et il est déconseillé d'y avoir accès tout le temps car cela peut finir par te tuer.

\- Bon c'est l'heure du travail, mais n'hésite à pas me poser des questions sur les loups-garous bien sur de manière discrète quand nous sommes tous les 2.

Mais tout cela laisse Scott insatisfait et cela se ressent toute la soirée. En plus, au moment du dîner juste après le départ de sa mère pour la garde de nuit. Il a la visite de Lydia qui examine le dispositif qui retient Scott pour les nuits de pleine lune. Lydia grimace devant la légèreté du système et le fait savoir nettement.

Ni Stiles, ni Scott ne discute car ils le savent aussi.

Résultat au moment du petit déjeuner avant de partir au lycée, il s'engueule avec sa mère qui essaie de savoir ce qui se passe.

* * *

 **Lycée de Beacon Hills, Californie, USA,**

Stiles s'était fait engueuler par son père le Shérif car il s'était trouvé au lycée face au loup ( _il ne sait toujours que c'est en réalité un loup-garou, encore plus dangereux_ ) et cela aurait pu se terminer très mal. Bien sur Stiles ne parle pas du tout de Scott, ni de Lydia. Il s'estime chanceux d'avoir été là-bas encadré par ces deux-là.

Lydia comprend cela en entendant leurs discussions de loin alors qu'ils pensent que personne ne les entend pas. Elle apprend aussi que des policiers d'état vont venir en renfort pour chasser le loup ainsi que des gardes-forestiers spécialisés en chasse de loup (des louvetiers).

Elle discute avec Allison de la suite de sa relation avec Scott mais surtout elle écoute se poser des questions et poser le pour et le contre. Par quelques réponses appropriées et très neutres et des questions basiques, elle a un aperçu de la relation de Scott avec Allison. Celle-ci se demande sérieusement si elle ne doit pas rompre.

\- Une relation amoureuse avec un loup-garou cela se termine mal surtout dans ma famille Comme toi avec un vampire.

\- Je ne préfère pas te dire combien d'entre nous sortent avec un vampire. Certains forment des couples solides.

\- Tu plaisantes,

\- Absolument pas et cela commence par le numéro 1 des Tueuses, la plus ancienne. On parle même d'enfant, tu vois.

Elle continue :

\- Une Tueuse pourrait tranquillement sortir avec un loup-garou et voir plus si affinités, dit-elle avec le sourire gourmand et charmant typique de Lydia.

Pendant le test d'économie, Lydia voit Scott en train de paniquer. Il sort précipitamment. Tant pis pour lui, sa note va être catastrophique. Stiles le suit pour le calmer, et cela sera la même sanction pour lui. Et surtout cela s'annonce mal pour cette nuit.

Et cela empire à l'heure du déjeuner où son ex tente de draguer Allison et Lydia voit Scott frapper le mur derrière lui de la tête. Et le mur se fissure.

* * *

 **Vestiaire des Sports, Lycée de Beacon Hills, Californie, USA**

Le coach fait des annonces :

\- Suite à l'épidémie de conjonctivite, raclements de gorge exprimant un sérieux doute, plusieurs d'entre vous ne joueront pas ce soir. Alors, on est obligé de faire jouer les réservistes. Ainsi Stilinski, tu joueras pour la première fois de l'année

\- En deuxième, je décide de nommer Scott McCall au poste de co-capitaine, il aidera ainsi Jackson à diriger l'équipe sur le terrain.

Jackson dit :

\- Je me débrouillai très bien tout seul.

\- Jusque maintenant oui, mais Scott s'est amélioré et il peut aider les autres à le faire.

\- _Il faut le mettre en évidence pour éviter qu'il fasse des bêtises._

Danny dit :

\- Il faut reconnaître qu'il est devenu bon maintenant.

Au moment d'aller sur le terrain, il voit Lydia lui faire signe de venir lui parler et ils s'isolent. Lydia lui dit :

\- Félicitations pour ta promotion ? Mais elle est plus pour que tu gardes la tête froide. Tu vas devoir diriger. Si tu te comportes mal, j'applique mon programme loup méchant et cela ne va pas te plaire du tout. Compris.

\- Compris, Lydia.

Mais l'entraînement se passe mal car Scott se fait chahuter par les autres joueurs qui n'apprécient pas sa promotion. Résultat, il s'énerve et blesse Danny au visage.

Lydia se précipite sur le terrain et fait un signe au Coach qui dit :

Entraînement terminé pour toi Scott Mc Call. Lydia, tu le ramènes chez lui avec un signe de la tête indiquant beaucoup plus.

Dès qu'ils sont dans les vestiaires, le Coach engueule les joueurs et surtout Jackson pour leur comportement vis à vis de Scott.

A la sortie de l'entraînement, Stiles reçoit un SMS de Scott.

 _Je suis chez moi, rejoins-moi._

Quand il arrive chez les McCall, il voit Mme McCall et sortir et il lui dit :

\- Bonsoir, Mme McCall, vous êtes de garde à l'hôpital ?

\- Bonsoir Stiles, Eh oui, de garde. Scott t'attend, mais il est venu avec Lydia. Quelle sont leurs relations ? Car je les ai trouvés très proche.

\- J'aimerai bien le savoir aussi, c'est tout récent. Lydia a décidé de s'intéresser avec Scott surtout depuis qu'elle a rompu avec Jackson.

\- Je vais être en retard, Surveille les pour moi. Au revoir, Stiles bonne nuit

\- Au revoir Mme McCall..

Elle gagne sa voiture pour aller à l'hôpital et lui entre à la maison des Scott. Il y trouve Lydia et Scott. Elle lui dit :

\- On mange le dîner et on va à l'endroit prévu pour la nuit de Scott. Et Stiles, tu va apprendre ce qu'est un garde-clef.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Qui d'autre est au courant pour cela ? Moi, je le fais une ou 2 fois, Allison ne le fais pas. Le Coach et le Dr Deaton est occupé à autre chose.

Ils se rendent dans une grande maison isolée. Lydia dit :

\- C'est la maison de ma grand-mère. Elle est isolée et je l'ai équipé.

Ils entrent dans la maison et vont dans l'ancien garage. Il y a un grand garage avec de gros barreaux d'acier. Elle dit :

\- Tu vas entrer dans la cage après t'être déshabiller. Si tu es pudique garde ton slip, mais dis-toi qu'il deviendra de la charpie quand tut e transformeras en loup. Tu as une paillasse pour détendre et que tu pourras déchirer comme tu es loup. Tu as de l'eau et quand tu deviendras loup, je te jetterai de la viande crue.

Stiles tu prendras le pistolet hypodermique avec la dosse pour faire dormir un loup-garou.. Si jamais Scott s'échappe, tu lui tires dessus. Tu as aussi un taser pour gros animaux.

Je serai avec fusil hypodermique, taser et lames d'argent, si tout échoue et je ne raterai pas. La morsure de loup-garou bêta a peu d'effet sur moi.

La nuit se passe tranquillement, avec Scott en dans la cage grognant, déchirant la paillasse et mangeant la viande crue jetée par Lydia.

Stiles a en apprend plus sur le loup-garou par des histories sur eux racontées par Lydia. Mais une partie de la nuit passe sans qu'il s'en rende compte car il dort.


End file.
